puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrangel
|galleries=2 |ocean1=Viridian |rank1=Senior Officer |ocean2=Jade |rank2=Fleet Officer }} Astrangel is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. She is Princess of the flag Fire and Brimstone and senior officer and First Mate in the crew Sons of Odin. Achievements On Viridian: *Former Captain and siren of the crew Bring the Pain. *Former Princess of the flag Fuerza Unita. *Commander in the Navy in the . *Former senior officer and first mate of the crew Morrigan's Guards. *Former princess of the flag Insomnia. *Former princess of the flag Cool Side Of The Pillow *Former princess of the flag Royal Pain *Former lady of the flag Imperial Coalition. *Former princess of the flag Vanity Rising. *Owns Astrangel's Tailoring Stall on Swampfen Island. *Manages Fire and Brimstone Frigs Shipyard on Tigerleaf Mountain. *Manages Burning Brimstone Palace on Garden Cradle. *Manages Exploring the Heavens Explorer Hall on Garden Cradle. On Jade: *fleet officer and drunk of the crew Pewpewpew. *Lady of the flag LuXury *Managages Hierro de Lujo Iron Monger on Arco Ascalón *Manages El Shipyardo Shipyard on Isla Ventress On Crimson: *Former senior officer of the crew Crimson Crusaders. *Former princess of the flag Crimson Federation. *Ensign in the Navy in the . Biography Astrangel has accomplished alot in Puzzle Pirates on the Viridian Ocean with this pirate, she will always cherish her memories and experiences with her first pirate, Kiryana. During this time she has managed to achieve a lot. She is known for her executive officer skills in sea monster hunts and blockades. Astrangel began this pirate and founded the crew Sons of Odin with Devilmaker (aka Capnray),in early 2009. She made her way up Puzzle Pirates community, showing respect to others, working hard and improving her skills. Later Astrangel works founded the crew Morrigan's Guards and was senior officer. She has been very strong and very friendly to others - Astrangel is one of the most hard working pirates on Viridian. She enjoyed life in the crew Morrigan's Guards and tried her best to make it a fun and enjoyable crew. Doing her duties within the crew and flag and helping allies is what keeps her motivated in being a good pirate. Astrangel left Morrigan's Gaurds and started a new crew Bring the Pain. She brought that crew to the flag Insomnia, which she became princess. Learning alot from Crywolf during her short stay in the flag she is grateful to have had the opportunity to be inspired by him and his fun-loving nature. In the summer of 2010, Astrangel found her self back in Sons of Odin with Capnray as captain. She became senior officer and first mate. Along with Capnray, they try to make Sons of Odin a great crew. They formed the flag Fire and Brimstone and began blockading. Astrangel, or Angel as she is fondly known as, is the driving force behind Sons of Odin. She may not be captain but she's the one who keeps it going. Providing for her friends and crew and flag in whatever they need. Astrangel would like to thank Narci for doing this Halloween background portrait in which Narci won. Narci said that Astrangel was her muse that inspired her to do these wings for the competition.